Samara's Cousin
by jc-1225
Summary: Rachel adopted a sister for Aidan, who happens to be Samara's cousin, Tara. Tara, a few years older than Aidan, is better behaved than her cousin. this story takes place months after both moviesCaroline and Morgan guest star..lol RR !FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

As she ran her fingers through her hair, Aidan, her new little brother, yells to his mother, Rachel. "Rachel, we have to take her back!"

"Why Aidan? I thought you wanted an older sister?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I do, but not her! She looks too much like…..like….._her_." Aidan explained.

"Oh, Aidan, you can't be serious! Tara, sweetie, I'm sorry, don't mind Aidan; he just is having a little trouble swallowing the fact that you look like someone we used to know."

Tara stopped stroking her long, dark hair and gazed up at Rachel. "Samara?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You know her?" Rachel shot back.

"Not really. She was my cousin, though I never knew her. Auntie Evelyn told me how Samara drove her crazy. And how she had tried to drown her and she was taken into the psychiatric ward and Samara was given to an Anna Morgan or something like that. And she even told me, I spoke to her a few weeks ago, that Samara will never come back and that you, Rachel Keller, had been the last one to talk to her and that she knew it was you who made her go away. I'm not like her, Aidan, not at all." Tara could tell that Aidan was still unsure of her, but still, she knew she had to try.

"Well," Rachel said, breaking the silence. "We'd best get going if we want to reach home before dark!" Tara continued to stoke her hair.

**Two Hours Later**

"We're here, now," Aidan told Tara. "I'll carry your box in for you."

"I was going to do it, but okay." Tara quietly said to herself as she handed her box full of stuff to her new brother. "Thank you." They walked inside as Rachel showed Tara, and her box-carrier, to her room.

She then unpacked her stuff cheerfully; knowing that this would be a good home for her. And when Rachel called them both to dinner, Tara started walking down the stairs, when Aidan stopped her. "Tara," he said. She turned. He ran to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about the way I acted while we were in the car. I figured out you're okay, now."

"It's alright," She said softly, taking in the hug. "I knew from the way you and your mother first looked at me, that this was the right place."


	2. Tara's Dream

"Samara, would you like some steak?" Tara asked her cousin.

"No," Samara replied.

"What's wrong?" Tara could always tell when things weren't right.

"I want to hurt people," her cousin replied coldly.

"But why?"

"They hurt me." Samara looked at her hands.

"No, Samara, Anna hurt you. Everyone else is hurt by you."

"Yes, but they hurt me inside. Now, can you get off the top of my well and let me out?" Samara wanted to kill her, too.

"No."

"Tara, Tara wake up!" came Rachel's voice.

"She told me that people hurt her inside and that's why she hurt them. And then she wanted me to open her well and I told her no. then I woke up." Tara sat up in bed. "If the dead never sleeps, then why was she in my dream? You even said she can't hear you when you sleep."

"I don't know, Tara." Rachel said. "Now, come on lets go get some breakfast." She walked down the stairs with Aidan and Rachel.


	3. The Story

"Tara, will you tell me a story?" Aidan asked kindly.

"Okay, what kind of story?" Tara replied.

"It doesn't matter, just tell me a story." Aidan was excited. He loved hearing stories, just not from Rachel because he didn't want to admit that he liked them, at least not to her.

"Alright, I will tell you the scariest moment in my life." Tara paused and cleared her throat. "Okay, I had just sang my solo in the church choir. And I got off the stage. And that's when it happened." She paused again.

Aidan was jumping around. "What happened? What happened?"

"She hit the floor. Arrow in her side. As I stepped off the spotlight, my smile and bright eyes turned to tears. The next thing I knew I was screaming, 'Mommy, Mommy, come back, Mommy, I love you, I love you.' She never did answer back but I knew she did love me. And I never did find out who shot her with that arrow. And since my father was nowhere to be found, and my Aunt Evelyn was in the mental hospital, I had to be put up for adoption. The next day, I saw the newspaper, 'News reporter for Daily Paper Daily, shot by arrow in heart, C. J. Allona died late last night.' I cried harder, harder than before. I saw her die Aidan." Her voice just barely a whisper, "I saw her die." Tears rolled down her cheek.

Aidan hugged her tight.


	4. Caroline Was Back

Morgan walked into the room. "May I see Aidan Keller for a moment?" Morgan asked.

"You go on right ahead. Aidan?" The teacher suggested.

After they had stepped outside of the classroom, Morgan asked, "Aidan, do you happen to know a fourteen-year old girl by the name of Caroline Velasquez?"

"No. But you might want to ask my sister, Tara. She's in the next room." Aidan walked back into class.

"Um, excuse me, Miz Carmen—" Morgan started.

"Oh, yes, Morgan, what is it you need, dear?" Mrs. Carmen asked politely, remembering Morgan from earlier days.

"Uh, I need to see, um, Tara Keller for a moment, please." Morgan could barely remember Tara's name.

"Morgan, I don't have a—"

"Uh, Mrs. Carmen," Tara stood up. "She--she means me."

"But your name is—"

"Yes, I know what my name is, she must have been talking to my brother," Tara interrupted.

"But, Tara, you don't have a brother."

"I've just been adopted, okay?" Tara was getting frustrated. They walked out and Tara closed the door behind her. "What Morgan? Can't you see I was just about to talk to Richard?"

"It's Caroline. She died, saving Skye. And, um, smart Uncle Leo decided oh lets put her in Samara's well! And you know what? They're plotting. I know it. Your brother doesn't know her. And I know Caroline is not the evil being but Samara is very manipulative. She will change what she can. And Caroline has powers so that's worse. I just need you to warn Rachel and Aidan. Your mother was a wonderful woman, Tara."

"Don't bring my mother into this, Morgan." Tara tried to stay calm. She knew that soon, soon her anger would emerge. That's when she saw Caroline. "Your sister. Behind you. Beware. I must go." The one armed, dead, being, there she stood. As her sister turned to leave, she didn't see her and walked right through. Caroline was back.

And Samara in control.

Tara walked back in the room, her face partially white. "Are you alright?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tara lied, his dark eyes focused on hers. He sensed her fear.


	5. The Plan Success

Hey I know that I have forgotten to say that Caroline and Morgan are from my other story so I'm saying it now. Morgan, Caroline's step-sister, knows of Samara's plan.

"Help me! She doesn't know where I am! She told me that she will have me kill! She said Jeremiah's first! I'm not gonna kill my boyfriend!"

"Caroline, shut up! You're dead! We'll take care of it," Tara reassured her.

"Uh, uh, I'm not gettin' into that!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are!" Tara glared at him.

"Okay, okay, gosh!" Aidan gave in.

"Caroline, go warn Jeremiah." Tara said, "Then, hide. We'll take care of her." Tara pulled out her cell phone and called Morgan.

Morgan buys white paint, Rachel buys bright yellow paper, blue markers, and takes the comfortable chair, that no one uses, out of the garage, Tara makes an invitation, and Aidan checks the vacuum to see if it is waterproof. (It is.)

Tara walks up to Samara's well. "Hey, Sam, I think you have some mail!" Tara yells. Samara climbs up to see. "Here, this is for you." It was an invite to go to the mall at two O'clock with Tara.

"I probably won't like it, but I'll go," Samara stated darkly.

"Good thing I've been saving my money," Tara thought peacefully. And they headed off for the mall.

"I wonder where the witch went?" Samara asked herself.

"What witch?" Tara asked.

"Caroline. Oh well, I'll find her later."

"Come on, let's go in there! Oh my gosh! This is so cute! It would look perfect on you!" Tara picked out a really pretty pink dress. Samara tried it on and showed Tara. "Wow! That's pretty. You need shoes with that and some makeup."

"And why exactly did I decide to go shopping with you?" Samara said as she found a pair of pink and black shoes she liked.

"Nice," Tara said. "Now we have to find some makeup. Well, we are gonna need one of these." Tara grabbed a hair brush. "Hmmm maybe a light pink or a brown for her. What do you think?"

"Well," the lady had a funny accent. "For her, maybe the gold and with that," she pointed to the dress. "She will need black as well. Now would you like to pay for that all right here?"

"Uh, yes." Tara hesitated.

"That'll be $26.38," the lady told her. Tara gave her a hundred dollar bill. "73 dollars and 62 cents is your change. Thank you."

When they got back, they went to Tara's house. Tara then used her blow-dryer on Sam. Then she added makeup after she put on the dress and shoes. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Tara went to see if the well was ready for Samara to come back. She looked and she saw that the well was painted white, and had beautiful furniture and no water, it had lights inside, a latter and a sign saying 'We love you Sam!' and she even had a phone and their number on the table.

Tara went back to Samara. "Okay, Sam, I have a surprise for you. But you can't look." She covered Samara's eyes and they walked to the well. "Okay, open your eyes."

"Whoa! Is this all for me?" Samara climbed into the well. It was clean.

"Oh, Sam, you look so pretty!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're not going to hurt people anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm loved now, I don't think I need to." Sam smiled. "Morgan, don't you have to get back to Kati?"

"Yeah, I should." She hugged Samara and left the well.

"Oh, Morgan, I brought Caroline back, she's real. I think she's waiting for you."

"Rachel, can we adopt her? Please?" Tara asked.

"Well, she technically is dead so we can't legally adopt her but sure." Rachel smiled; she knew Aidan wanted it, too.


End file.
